Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 17
Diglett's Tunnel Built by the might of many , this sizable passage connects Heahea City with and Konikoni City. Recent troubles in the tunnel have made it a dangerous place for inexperienced trainers to explore. Olivia is helping the Aether Foundation with some trouble. She's still working on the situation here, but looks forward to meeting you at her shop at Konikoni City—provided you make it through the tunnel in one piece. Take the path to the east and battle the . |} Behind him is a . Further on is a dead end, so return west to explore the west area. There's a Trainer close to the entrance who will only battle you if you have defeated all other trainers in the tunnel. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden west of the Trainer, in front of two small rocks. Stay on to find a hidden in front of two small rocks just around the corner. Now switch to and break the rocks behind the stairs for a . Go up the stairs to meet two Aether Foundation workers. They talk to you for a bit, then leave again. As you proceed, you can walk down the sidepath to the south. Further on is a large boulder. Come back for this later when you have a Pokémon that can move large rocks. East of the boulder is another Worker. |} Jump off the ledge next to him and continue south again. Find a a bit further along, next to a wheelbarrow. Keep walking to battle another Worker. |} In the northeast you'll find a hidden in the box next to the wheelbarrow, and a in the corner. If you've defeated all Workers along the way, you can now walk back to the entrance to battle the . |} He will reward you with a , once you have defeated him. Those troublesome Team Skull lurk near the tunnel's south exit. They intend to gang up on you, but Hau arrives just in time to lend you a hand. You have to defeat Team Skull in a Double Battle to send them scambling off. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= |} |} Hau rewards you with a to help keep your team going as you press onward into . Route 9 is a short route, with little to distract you on the way to Konikoni City. The first building you will notice is the Police Station. You can enter it, but there's not much to do there. Keep walking on to battle a . |} Continue walking. You can enter Konikoni City on the northwest, but for now, lets finish exploring . Keep walking and battle the . |} West of the Fisherman is a hidden on the rock. East of the Fisherman is a . Before exploring Memorial Hill to the east, turn west into Konikoni City. Olivia is waiting for you to meet her at her shop there. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough